


The Best Birthday Ever

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After escaping the Framework and leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., FitzSimmons find domestic bliss in Perthshire. And somehow on his 30th birthday, it gets even better.





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little fic to celebrate Leopold James Fitz's 30th birthday

It had been a number of months since they had escaped the hell that had been the Framework, since they had left S.H.I.E.L.D. and escaped to Perthshire, the hustle and bustle of the city and working as an agent no longer something that was part of their daily life and Fitz was glad.

Glad that he was no longer working with S.H.I.E.L.D., no longer working on tech that could be used to hurt, no longer working on tech that could be used to kill people. In fact, he hadn’t worked in the months since the Framework, and neither had Jemma, the two of them spending the months talking out all that had been on their mind, all that they had been going through.

It had been hard, that he was not going to deny. It had been hard, it had been stressful and there had been days when emotions had run wild, and they had shouted at each other but in the end, they always apologised to each other, regretting their actions and moving on with their recovery. But the two of them, after years of trauma and stress and pain and hurt and angst, were recovering. They were recovering, and Fitz had come to accept that that was the most important thing, that they were recovering and were on the path to health and happiness. It had also taken time for the both of them to come to terms with the fact that they _wouldn’t_ be the people they once were, the two somewhat anxious scientists who had never been out in the field, who knew not the horrors of the world but the safety and comfort of the lab.

The world had changed them but it didn’t _define_ them. He wasn’t the Doctor, the man that AIDA, the man that his father had made him into, forced him into becoming.

No, he was the pasty handsome scientist that Jemma had fallen in love with all those years ago, when they were still teenagers, sixteen and achingly shy. Two people, endlessly inquisitive about to embark on a relationship that would change their lives but with no idea where it would go.

But now he knew where it had gone, where he and Jemma had ended up.

Together.

In Perthshire.

And he wouldn’t change a thing.

***

He woke up on the 19th of August, on what was his thirtieth birthday, Jemma curled up close to him, her breathing gentle in sleep, and the light that pierced through their curtains and into their room cast a holy glow around her, an ethereal glow that somehow seemed to make her all the more beautiful, something he hadn’t thought was possible.

Waking up with Jemma lying there in his arms, curled up to him as close as she could be, was so much nicer than it had been when it had been Ophelia. His relationship with Jemma was the polar opposite of what theirs had been. And any day of the week he would have chosen a relationship with Jemma, a future with Jemma, a _life_ with Jemma.

It was these moments, early in the morning, that he more than enjoyed. It used to be rare that he woke up before Jemma, always joking that anything before nine o’clock was an awful time to wake up and should be illegal but now he enjoyed it, having these moments of peace where he could just take her in.

Even if it was for a few moments like that day.

“Morning,” he smiled down at her as her eyelashes fluttered and she came back into the world of the waking.

She beamed up at him, tilting her head so that she could kiss him. “Happy birthday,” she told him, allowing her hand to come to rest on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. “I got you something.”

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You shouldn’t have.”

She laughed, a light soft laugh. “Oh Fitz, of course I was going to. I wasn’t going to let your thirtieth birthday pass you by and not get you anything.”

He shook his head, as if unable to believe her. “Jems, being here with you, that’s more than enough. That’s all I want in life.”

She closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead this time. He didn’t care how cliché it was, or how cheesy he was being, because it was the truth. Being here with Jemma, working towards their happy ending, it was all he wanted in life, it was all that he needed to be happy.

“It’s downstairs, in the kitchen,” she whispered to him, a hint of teasing in her voice. It seemed that she really wanted to go downstairs, for him to see the surprise that was in the kitchen. Of course, he would have been happy to spend more time in bed, with Jemma, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

“Then let’s go downstairs.”

***

“Her name’s Mozzarella,” Jemma told him, leaning against the kitchen door as Fitz at on the floor, the black dog he found in the kitchen climbing all over him, demanding that her ears be scratched. “She’s about six years old, the shelter wasn’t too sure. They were… no one wanted her and I thought since we both were discussing a dog and she was named after one of your favourite food substances you would love her.”

And, as usual, Jemma had been right in her assumptions. He had fallen in love with the dog of an indeterminable breed that she had gotten him for his birthday. She was adorable and just climbed all over him, licking him and more than loving the attention that she was receiving. And as much as he hated it, he could see why that she was deemed an undesirable dog. She had only three legs, and was an older dog, along with being a mutt, all of which added up to her being not the desirable dog that most families would want.

“She’s also blind in her left eye,” Jemma continued, coming down to sit beside him and scratching the Mozzarella under the chin when she had noticed that there was someone new coming to see her, the dog practically beaming at Jemma as she did so. “I just couldn’t say no to her.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t,” Fitz replying, placing a delicate kiss on her temple before she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. “I love her.”

“I think she loves you too,” Jemma laughed for the dog in question was on lying on her back, legs in the air and tail wagging, demanding that her belly be rubbed.

Fitz just nodded, not being able to find the words to answer this, and instead just rubbed Mozzarella’s belly, enjoying this moment of domestic bliss.

***

The rest of his birthday was amazing, something that he more than enjoyed. Daisy, Mack, Elena, Bobbi and Hunter had all come over to see them, the seven of them having breakfast together in the cottage before presenting gifts to him.

The seven of them were only able to spend the morning and afternoon together. The others were still with S.H.I.E.L.D., rebuilding what was left after the LMD attack, but it was still nice to see them again after so long, it was more than amazing to be able to hang out with them again. They were family after all.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Mozzarella, the two of them taking the dog to the local park, allowing her to run around and play with a tennis ball. She seemed to more than enjoy it, being with a family, being with people who loved her despite only being with them for a number of hours.

When the sky, once so blue, turned to a dark grey, the first drops of rain falling down, they made their way back to the cottage, getting changed straight into their pyjamas and collapsing onto the sofa once they and Mozzarella were dry.

“So?” Jemma asked, in between kisses. “What do you want for dinner?”

Fitz took a moment to think, not knowing just what he wanted. They were going out the next night, Fitz’s mum having booked them a table at a restaurant in Glasgow that they liked. “How about Chinese?”

“Sounds perfect.”

***

It was an hour later that the food came, and Jemma was cured up against him, twirling noodles around her fork and Mozzarella on her lap, eyes closed and tiny snores escaping her. Some old sci-fi film was playing on the TV but neither of them were paying much attention to it, they had both seen it a number of times before.

It hadn’t been the busiest day they had ever had, he hadn’t celebrated his birthday like how many people might celebrate their birthday; doing something big and elaborate, but he had gotten one of the best gift ever and he had spent it with the woman that he loved, his best friend, so to him it was the best birthday ever.  


End file.
